


Night Itch

by BatchSan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Frottage, Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: Catra has a sexy dream about Adora and tries to quietly take care of herself in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Night Itch

**Author's Note:**

> New year, new ship!

It’s cold outside, snow fresh on the ground outside their window but Catra is warm and sweaty, twitching in her sleep. She wakes up with a deep exhale of breath, her dreams lingering vividly and lewdly still behind her eyelids. She groans as she notices Adora is still asleep, shadows hiding part of her drooling face. Running a hand through her still too short hair, Catra suddenly feels frustrated as she recognizes the throb between her legs caused by her dreams. She’s not new to this kind of longing but she’s also not about to wake up Adora just so she can soothe her fire. That would be too desperate and Adora would probably tease her for days about it, Catra just knew it.

It was fine, Catra was capable of soothing herself.

Catra tried to get comfortable on top of the blanket where she had been laying beside Adora. Her movements were careful so not to wake up the sleeping woman beside her. She slid a hand down her shorts, biting her lip at the wetness that greeted her. Catra went to work, rubbing her clit as her eyes slipped closed so she could try to remember her dreams. Adora was in them, kissing her deep and sweetly while Catra was wet against a strong thigh which she was grinding herself on. Adora’s hand was in her hair, yanking her head back abruptly to bite at her neck and shoulder. Catra had to hold in a moan as she imagined Adora pressing tighter against her as Catra slid against her thigh in just the right angle, feeling the tension of Adora’s muscles against her own thighs. Catra was close, her fingers picking up speed as she looked for that sweet release she longed for in her dreams.

It hit her like a blast from one of Entrapta’s bots, hard and sharp. She bit her lip brusquely to keep from yelling out Adora’s name into the darkness. Catra was relieved she had gotten off, though she was a little disappointed that it was only fantasy. She opened her eyes to see it was still dark and Adora was… Watching her!? Catra yelped and almost fell off the bed if not for an arm quickly wrapping around her waist to prevent her fall. Her heart pounded hard in her chest as Adora stiffled a laugh.

“Relax, I’m not going to yell at you.” Adora said, amusement coloring her voice. Catra scowled at her. “Or tease you.”

“Were you just watching me?” Catra asked, bristling in embarrassment and annoyance.

“Well, yeah. You were rocking in the bed and I woke up to find you having fun all by yourself. I didn’t want to be rude and interrupt.”

“Creep….” Catra grumbled, crossing her arms defensively. She knew Adora was going to mock her for it. Damn, she was so dumb!

Adora leaned over her, smiling. Then she leaned down to whisper in her ear, “I know your wet down there. Do you want me to clean you up?” Adora asked, her voice suddenly husky and sexy.

“I, uh, what?”

Catra felt at a loss for words. She understood the question but it surprised her so much that her brain was backfiring as it struggled to process Adora’s words. It took Catra a moment to be able to properly answer, softly.

“Yes.”

She hadn’t thought of what to say, just let the answer slip from her lips. The answer was still a little surprising to her - Catra still wasn’t fully used to Adora’s attention like this yet. Oh, she loved it, she was just still surprised it was actually happening after all the years she spent angry about it not happening.

Adora gave her a soft kiss on the lips and helped her out of her shorts to reveal the mess Catra had made thinking about this woman. Without any further provocation, Adora leaned in and began licking her clean. The feel of her soft tongue against her still sensitive skin made Catra groan, a sound she was relieved to finally allow to escape from her mouth. It was hard for her to be too quiet when it came to what made her the most vocal - Adora. 

She found herself nearing another orgasm not too long after Adora decided to lap graciously at her clit. Her body arched and she hissed in need and want as Adora brought her closer to the edge. When she came, it was with a yowl and her hand holding Adora in just the right spot to help her ride it out. When it was over, she flopped down on the bed as Adora dutifully licked her clean again before coming up to kiss her again.

“That was hot.” Adora said, her voice tinged lightly with amusement.

“Yeah, it was. Wow.” Catra said, chuckling a little.

“I mean, it could be hotter, though…”

Catra eyed her suspiciously. “Adora, what are you thinking?”

She could see the glint of mischievous glee that suddenly sparkled in Adora’s eyes and before she knew what was happening, Adora’s hand was between her thighs, fingers slipping easily into her. The fingers began pumping in and out of her before Catra could wonder if she could actually go another round already. Her body apparently had greenlit it though as she began rocking against Adora’s hand, reaching for her to pull her close and kiss her. Even as she began panting, she clung onto Adora, kissing and nipping at her lips. She suddenly realized Adora was probably in need too and she reached blindly between them to find a way into Afora’s shorts. 

Adora widened her legs, draping one leg over Catra’s thigh and trapping the hand as it found her clit long enough for Adora to remember her own wants. It was a bit awkward for a moment as they rearranged and now Catra was clinging both hands against Adora’s waist, helping her slide against her thigh as the other woman continued to finger fuck her. Catra could feel Adora’s dampness through the shorts and groaned as Adora began to pant as she rubbed herself off on Catra. She knew Adora was strong but to see her so easily adjusting to the push and pull of Catra’s hands on her hips as she continued to move her own arm against Catra while propped up on the other one was a beautiful display of that strength she possessed.

They met eyes as they moved and it was quickly too much for Catra as she quickly came for the third time, fire tearing through her body before she quickly slapped Adora’s hand away so she could properly prop herself above Catra. From this angle she could see the sway of Adora’s still sports bra clad breasts as they both moved. She was enticed by them enough to surge forward and kiss and lick at the skin just above the bra, wanting to taste every bit Adora. Her panting became soft whispers of Catra’s name then loud moans as she neared her completion.

“I love you.” Catra whispered, suddenly.

Adora’s eyes widened and she came against Catra, falling into her to kiss her between pants of air. When she came down off her high, Adora snuggled against Catra’s side, hugging her close. Catra felt sleepy, her body wary but in a good way for once.

“I love you too, Catra.” Adora finally said, her voice full of sleep.

Catra fell asleep smiling.


End file.
